Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting apparatuses and, more particularly, to lighting apparatuses capable of enhancing radiation performance.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, examples of light sources mainly used in luminaires include incandescent bulbs, discharge lamps, and fluorescent lamps. These light sources are used for multiple purposes, such as residential use, industrial use, landscaping, etc.
Thereamong, resistive light sources, such as incandescent bulbs, may suffer from low efficiency and considerable heat emission, discharge lamps may suffer from high price and high voltage, and fluorescent lamps may suffer from environmental contamination due to use of mercury.
To solve these disadvantages of the aforementioned light sources, interest in Light Emitting Diode (hereinafter referred to as LED) lightings is increasing owing to many advantages thereof including high efficiency, color diversity, free design, and the like.
LEDs are semiconductor devices that emit light when voltage is applied thereto and have low power consumption and electrical, optical and physical properties suitable for mass production. Accordingly, LEDs are rapidly replacing incandescent bulbs and fluorescent lamps. In addition, LEDs are incrementally applied to outdoor lighting apparatuses, such as streetlamps, security lights, and the like.
Meanwhile, LED lighting apparatuses require a structure to effectively radiate heat generated from LEDs. Failure in outward radiation of heat from LEDs causes deterioration in the efficiency of lighting apparatuses.